


Homeless

by lipstickchateau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickchateau/pseuds/lipstickchateau
Summary: For the first time, Baekhyun felt that he was homeless. This wasn't his home. His home is with Chanyeol. Home is Chanyeol.





	

When Baekhyun woke up, he realised that Chanyeol was gone. His Chanyeol was gone. Chanyeol was gone… Forever.

He couldn’t cry. No, because Chanyeol wouldn’t like it. Chanyeol doesn’t like it when Baekhyun cries, so he doesn’t. Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes but Baekhyun was strong, less stronger than when Chanyeol was around, but nevertheless, strong. Baekhyun is stronger than his tears.

Reluctantly getting out of bed without his usual routine of getting thousand and thousands of kisses from his favorite giant, Baekhyun walked with his shoulders in a slump to the bathroom, doing his daily wash up and brushing of teeth, also trying to make himself appear less of a wreck and more of a human.

Breakfast was a chore, Chanyeol was always the one who makes them after that one time where Baekhyun almost caught the kitchen on fire while attempting to make ramyeon in the middle of the night.

“Bunny, if you’re hungry, you can always wake me up you know?” Chanyeol laughs as he scrapes up the remains of burnt ramyeon at the bottom of the pot while Baekhyun slurps on a new bowl of noodles made by the taller. “You know I’m always here, Baek. Even at 4am, you know that I will always be here beside you.”

Baekhyun laughs at the memory as tears finally spilled from his eyes. He misses Chanyeol. He misses his giant so, so much.

For the first time, Baekhyun felt that he was homeless. This wasn’t his home. His home is with Chanyeol. Home is Chanyeol.


End file.
